


Breathe

by triste



Category: Soukyuu no Fafner | Fafner in the Azure
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-21
Updated: 2012-11-21
Packaged: 2017-11-19 05:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/569458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triste/pseuds/triste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As always, Soushi meets him halfway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathe

Title: Breathe  
Author: Triste  
Fandom: Soukyuu no Fafner  
Pairing: Soushi/Kazuki  
Rating: PG-13  
Status: Complete  
Disclaimer: Not mine

~~

Trust. Acceptance. Understanding.

These are just three of the things that are needed for Kazuki to truly become one with his most important person. Wherever Soushi goes, he will follow. He believes in Soushi's guidance and Kazuki knows instinctively that he would never lead him astray. When Soushi is with him, he doesn't have to think. He just feels.

The only thing he wants, the only thing he truly desires, is to have Soushi close. He sees that same need reflected back at him in Soushi's eyes. It's a need for intimacy. It's a need to know that the other is there.

That's why, when they touch, it never seems like they can get close enough. It's a quiet desperation, and it's one that drives them forward in order to gain completion. There's no rush, though, and the only thing that matters is the fact that they're together. If Soushi is with him, there isn't anything that Kazuki can't do. When Soushi is by his side, everything feels so smooth and fluid and natural, but most importantly, it feels right.

Kazuki's willingness to give himself is never unrewarded, and Soushi's kisses makes his surrender all the more sweeter. He's never felt safer than when he is with Soushi and that's why there's no reason for him to resist, only a yearning to deepen their connection even further.

As always, Soushi meets him halfway. His hands are as gentle as his voice, and he never fails to give Kazuki the reminder that they can share pleasure just as easily as they can share pain. There's no such thing as loneliness when Soushi is there to support him. There's nothing demanding about it, either, and what they have isn't anything to be taken for granted. Soushi doesn't like to think about 'what if' scenarios. Kazuki is there and he's solid and he's real. There's no need for worry or anxiousness, not as long as Kazuki answers whenever he's called.

Kazuki likes to believe that the press of Soushi's mouth against his own is both a reassurance and an affirmation. It's also a promise, one that he reiterates over and over again with every single kiss that they share. His fingers convey the same message as his lips as he runs them over Kazuki's body, closing his eyes and feeling his way.

Soft gasps and quivering moans are the only sounds that Kazuki makes during times like these, but every so often, he'll murmur Soushi's name, only to have his own returned to him on a breathy sigh. There's no point in being shy or awkward, not when he's with Soushi. It's all so easy as he raises his arms and unfastens the tie that keeps Soushi's hair bound back, letting it spill loosely over his shoulders. It tickles Kazuki's face and makes him wrinkle his nose and when Soushi smiles in response, it's like the most beautiful sight in the world. Kazuki is used to how quickly that mouth can twist into a downward curve, however, but Soushi never pulls away whenever Kazuki leans up to touch his own lips to Soushi's face, letting them brush feather-light over his left eye. It's hard to tell which one of them is trembling more, but when Kazuki lies back once again, Soushi moves with him, settling his body over Kazuki's.

Now Kazuki is the one to close his eyes as Soushi's fingers drift lower and lower, skittering over his stomach for a second or two before taking hold of Kazuki's arousal, stroking and squeezing his heated flesh. His breathing soon turns shallow, but Soushi isn't the type to tease. Besides, their needs are the same, and so is the urge to fulfil them. Soushi's fingers leave briefly, but they're slick when they return, and they slide easily inside him, first one, then two. It's still not enough, no matter how good it feels, but Kazuki has no need to ask for more. A simple nod suffices and it takes him a moment to realise that he's holding his breath when Soushi positions them both. He lets it out again on a shaky sigh when Soushi begins to press inside, but there's no resistance as Soushi slips in deeper. It's Soushi, after all. 

He'd never do anything to cause Kazuki pain or regret.

That's why Kazuki takes hold of Soushi's face with his hands, stroking his thumbs over his cheeks and holding his gaze, letting Soushi see for himself the emotions that he'd never even try to hide away.

'It's me. I'm here. I'll protect you'.

Soushi can't read his thoughts as they are right now, but Kazuki's expressions are crystal clear, leaving no room for misinterpretation. It's their bodies that are joined this time, not their minds, but it doesn't make the situation any less intimate.

They move together, in synchrony, as Kazuki receives his cue from Soushi. There's so much to take in that it almost threatens to overwhelm him. The feel of the sheets twisting and bunching under his back. The feel of Soushi above him and inside him. The feel of smooth, supple skin against his palms. The sound of his name coming so reverently from Soushi's lips. The sound of his own voice gasping out Soushi's name in return.

It's like time has ceased to exist for the two of them, like there's nothing else that matters, only each other, and when they come undone, the bond between them grows ever tighter, like they're one step closer to being completely unbreakable.

Kazuki only lets his hands fall from Soushi's face when Soushi shuts his eyes, leaning in so that their foreheads are resting against each other. It's his way of telling Kazuki that he doesn't want to separate just yet and Kazuki responds by threading his fingers through Soushi's hair, letting him know that they have all the time in the world as they hold onto one another and simply breathe.

 

End.


End file.
